User talk:Toctheyounger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toctheyounger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:24, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Welcome again Hi Toc, thanks for chipping in. Are you currently reading RotCG? Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:37, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Flattery... ...will get you everywhere - is one of the standard phrases my other half uses, lol. Thank you very much for your positive feedback :) Great that you decided to register - it's good to be able to think of contributors as people, rather than numbers. Sounds like you have been lurking for a while, so you probably know most of the other regulars here. Do pop in to Dujek's Command Tent and add your name to the current rota :) See you around! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:08, August 18, 2015 (UTC) tense... ... as in past tense is what is used for all articles apart from the book pages and the chapter summaries, Toc. I didn't realize either when I first started editing. Just so you know why I am undoing your diligent efforts on that point ;) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:18, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Just realized it Well, I'll be damned... Won't happen again. Oh, and don't worry about the editing my edits. i'll have to keep that in mind from now onwards. Thanks for letting me know. ref edits I still remember the first time I read about Rillish going over the edge! Noooo...! I have made a few changes to the Bakune page to adjust your edits to the standard Wiki lay-out. Great to see someone giving Stonewielder a bit of TLC. With ArchieVist doing DP's for Some of the other novels, Esslemont is beginning to look a lot better on the Wiki! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 20:54, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Rillish You have no idea what kind of agony i was in while I didn't know he was still alive. I thought ICE had been taken by the SE fever and started killing the persons(s) I wanted to live most. I really considered firing an email reprimanding ICE for soing that until I finsihed the book. I just checked the edits. Thanks for that. I liked most of ICE's books but since I've only re read ICE's books, thats what I want to focus on right now. I'll start my main series re read soon and hopefully work in conjunction with you guys to make this wikia even better. Toctheyounger (talk) 21:07, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, he was my favourite character as well... still, it was all the better then to find out he had survived and got his quiet life at last! :A couple of things as we're talking editing... in print, the name of ships in English are always given in italics... again something I learned whilst editing here. When you create a new page, add a 'Notes and References' section to each page and at least one category. If you go into edit mode for the Bakune page, you should be able to see what I changed. Also, you may want to make sentences a bit shorter. I am trying to encourage referencing on the Wiki. The aim is to eventually have source references for everything and, ideally, a reference at the end of a sentence would apply to the entire sentence. It will make things easier in the long run. :Oh, and I forgot to warn you that editing is addictive... in fact, the word should probably be edi©tive :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:13, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :Gotcha. Thanks for all that. I'll learn more as I do more. And yeah, you're absolutely right, this thing is really addictive. You want people to understand stuff more. Part of why I admire your work all that much. Thanks again. I think you'll find that your own understanding of the books changes quite a bit because you are constantly looking at, sometimes minute, detail. It will give you a whole new appreciation of the scope of the Malazan world. Talking about referencing... :) ..... if you do fancy adding some... :) .... Take a look at K'rul's page which does have different types of references. Just copy the format that suits you. In an ideal world, everyone would add as well which type od edition they have and the page number, however, I am pretty happy with just the book and chapter. It helps enormously when people are using the Wiki if they can cross reference with the books. Plus, the better referenced the Wiki is, the more it can be taken seriously as a source in itself. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 08:18, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Toctheyounger I'm aimzz, the junior admin. I'm so glad you signed up. You've landed with both feet on the ground, taking up an area that's been needing a lot of attention. I'm especially glad you're adding references to your entries. Most contributers don't realize how important it is to back up what we say. Just to make the refs a little easier, there's no need to include info such as the book number or the chapter name. For example, 'Night of Knives Chapter 5, Feints and Fates' is just as accurate if you say 'Night of Knives', Chapter 5 'Return of the Crimson Guard, Book Three, Chapter II' is as accurate as 'Return of the Crimson Guard, Chapter II' You are doing a great job. If you need any help, Egwene is the best resource, but you can always check with me as a backup. Have a great morning (or evening, depending on where you are) :)